A Present for Pupkin Cake
* 3rd February 2019 * 17th February 2019 * 8th March 2019 * 13th March 2019 * 4th April 2019 * 19th April 2019 * 3rd May 2019 * 7th April 2020 |previous=SPK Checkout: Variety Show 2 |next=Apple Blossom and the Tiara }}A Present for Pupkin Cake is the first episode of the fourth series. Plot Jessicake, Apple Blossom and Lippy Lips are going to buy a birthday present for their new Shoppet friend Pupkin Cake. They then knew that they don't have enough money to buy the beautiful camera that costs $100 for Pupkin Cake! So they decided to help at Swirly Shirley's cotton candy stand and sell cotton candy to the citizens of Shopville, and raised enough money to buy the camera! Will they buy the camera? Or will they waste the money and not have enough? Find out, fans! Characters *Jessicake *Apple Blossom *Lippy Lips *Pupkin Cake *Swirly Shirley *Buncho Bananas (cameo) *Twinkle Cupcake (cameo) *Corny Cob (cameo) Locations *Shopville **Small Mart **Town Square Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom, Lippy Lips and Swirly Shirley *Ryan Bartley as Pupkin Cake Trivia *This is the first episode of several things: **The first episode released under the Wild Adventures! rebrand. **The first episode that uses the Friendship in Motion intro and outro titles. **The first episode to feature an on-screen character (Jessicake) as the narrator and the first production since Jessicake and the Magic Railroad to have a first-person narrative. **The first episode that does not take place in Shopville and the first episode to take place in the United States. **The first episode to feature fantasy sequences. **Pinkie Cola's first appearance in an episode. **The first episode since the first series episode, A Walk in the Park to have a running time of one minute. **The first episode since the second series episode, Silly Season (Part 4) to be dubbed into German. **The first episode since the second series episode, Power Hungry (Part 4) to be dubbed into Finnish. *Kate Murphy and Doug Erholtz join the cast. *Bessie Bowl as the moon is a parody to the moon in Le Voyage dans la Lune. *Before its UK broadcast, this episode was shown at the Princess Anne Theatre (BAFTA) in London alongside Apple Blossom and the Tiara, Babysitting the Twins and Peppa-Mint's Lottery Ticket on Saturday February 1st, 2019. *On Nickelodeon in the US, this episode was originally due to air with Changing The Game but Babysitting The Twins was featured instead. Future reruns, Nick On Demand and the Nick Jr. website feature the correct episode. Sometime later, it was repaired with Apple Blossom and the Tiara in the airings. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Apple Blossom's appearance switches between a red apple and a green apple. *Most of the ground is not flattened properly. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Here Comes the Shop Team! *Milkshake! Super Selection AUS *Here Comes the Shop Team! GER *Wild Adventures! - United States (German DVD/CD) FIN/SWE/NOR/DEN *Here Comes the Shop Team! Category:Episodes